Window
by ssangdara
Summary: [Bad Summary] Song-fic yang terinspirasi oleh lagu Window - G-Dragon/ EXO Park Chanyeol x OC / R E V I E W? Don't be a silent reader / Flame? Di terima, tapi lebih di terima jika itu adalah kritikan yang membuat maju dari para sunbae n.n


WINDOW

Original by ssangdara

Disclaimer © Window by G-Dragon, Allah SWT dan orang tua Chanyeol

Genre: romance, hurt

Main Cast: Park Chan Yeol, Jung Ha Ra (OC)

Rated: T

A/N: jika ingin lebih mendapatkan feel dari ff ini saya sarankan mendengarkan lagu Window by G-Dragon, karena ini adalah song-fic dari lagu itu ^^ Terima kasih sebelumnya ^^

* * *

**_Strangely, I know better about the end  
So I'm sad, I'm sadder  
When I look at you  
When I look at you_**

###

Seorang lelaki bernama Park Chan Yeol dan gadis bernama Jung Ha Ra keluar dari mobil mewah Lamborghini berwarna merah yang terpakirkan di depan gerbang mewah di kediaman Jung.

"Apa kau benar-benar akan pergi besok?" tanya Hara sambil menunjukkan wajah sedihnya. "Tentu saja, aku tidak mungkin bisa mengulur waktu lebih panjang lagi," jawab kekasihnya –Chanyeol- sambil mengusap puncak kepala Hara.

"Apa kau bisa mengganti jadwal keberangkatanmu? Aku mohon, aku mempunyai _feeling_ yang buruk,"

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, jangan terlalu memikirkan itu. Aku pasti akan baik-baik saja," Chanyeol mengecup penuh kasih sayang pada dahi Hara, mencoba untuk menenangkan Hara.

Hara hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, 180 derajat dengan apa yang dirasakan Hara sekarang. Dia merasa akan kehilangan Chanyeol... untuk selamanya.

"Good night, babe,"

###

**_I see you for the last time_**

**_You're still pretty, prettier _**

**_When I look at you_**

**_When I look at you_**

###

Incheon Airpot, di sinilah Hara berada. Berada di sini untuk mengantarkan keberangkatan Chanyeol ke Amerika Serikat untuk mengurus perusahaan di sana dan bertemu dengan orang tua dan kakak perempuannya. Hatinya masih tidak tenang, entah mengapa, sekarang terasa sekali perasaan ganjal yang dirasakan dia kemarin.

"Apa ada sesuatu? Kau terlalu pendiam hari ini," ucap Chanyeol sambil berlutut di depan Hara yang duduk di depannya. "Aku hanya merasa sedih. Rasanya terlalu berat ditinggalkan olehmu," Hara mencoba tersenyum, tapi dia gagal. Dia terlalu... khawatir.

"Jangan berlarut-larut menungguku, maka 2 tahun akan menjadi waktu yang sangat singkat,"

'Aku rasa ini tidak hanya 2 tahun... Aku merasa, kau akan meninggalkanku lebih lama dari itu,'

"Aku akan mencoba," Hara memeluk kepala Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan hatinya sendiri.

"Hara, aku mencintaimu,"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Chanyeol,"

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan Hara dan mencium penuh kasih pada bibir ranum Hara.

###

**_This might be the last time we say goodbye_**

**_This might be the last time we say goodnight_**

**_This might be the last time _**

**_This might be the last time_**

**_This might be the last time we say goodbye_**

**_This might be the last time we say goodnight_**

**_This might be the last time _**

**_This might be the last time_**

###

"PEMBERANGKATAN MENUJU AMERIKA SERIKAT AKAN SEGERA LEPAS LANDAS 5 MENIT LAGI,"

Chanyeol dan Hara hanya bisa terdiam mendengar semua itu. Kaki Hara terasa lemas, seperti tidak ada kekuatan dari tubuhnya sama sekali.

"Hhhh... aku rasa ini saatnya, aku mencintaimu Jung Ha Ra," Sekali lagi Chanyeol mengatakan itu dan mencium bibir Hara lebih lama dari sebelumnya.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Park Chan Yeol," air mata mengalir di kedua pelupuk matanya, rasanya sangat berat menerima semua ini, sangat sangatlah berat...

"Goodbye, Chanyeol,"

"Goodbye, Hara,"

###

**_Baby slow down_**

**_My whole body is shaking_**

**_On a sunny day, it suddenly rains on this window_**

###

Cuaca hari ini di Seoul terasa sangat aneh bagi Hara, di hari yang sangat cerah ini tiba-tiba turun hujan yang sangat deras.

Hara yang sedang melihat ke arah jendela yang juga terkena air hujan, ia menjadi teringat di saat dia dan Chanyeol bermain air hujan di taman belakang. Kenangan manis yang takkan mungkin dia lupakan untuk selamanya.

Hara beranjak dari jendela menuju ruang keluarga untuk melihat televisi. Karena orang tua Hara sibuk bekerja maka Hara hanya sendirian di rumahnya bersama beberapa maid.

"Berita utama kami hari ini adalah baru saja pesawat dari Korea Selatan yang menuju Amerika Serikat dengan nomer seri CH-12345 jatuh ke dalam jurang yang disebabkan kerusakan pada mesin..."

PRANG!  
BRUK!

Remote yang dipegang dan Hara terjatuh setelah mendengar berita utama itu.

Hara merasa nyawanya sudah berada diambang antara kehidupan-kematian.

"C-c-c-chanyeol..."

Ternyata inilah arti dibalik hujan deras yang turun di Seoul, air hujan itu... perwakilan utama atas air mata Hara.

###

**_Baby calm down_**

**_My voice is shaking_**

**_The window that knows about the secrets of this silent night_**

###

Malam ini, malam ketiga jasad Chanyeol masih tidak ditemukan dan malam ketiga tidak keluarnya Hara dari kamarnya.

Malam ketiga dimana Hara hanya bisa terdiam dan menangis yang ditemani oleh rintikan hujan yang selalu menemaninya setiap malam.

Hara melihat kearah jendela, ia ingin mencurahkan semua isi hatinya kepada jendela yang dibasahi oleh air hujan. Jendela yang selalu dia gunakan untuk melihat Chanyeol yang berada di bawah ketika akan menjemput atau mengantarkan dia pergi kemanapun.

"A-a-a-ku me-merindu-k-kan-mu, C-c-chanyeol, hiks," tenggorokannya terasa kering dan panas untuk berbicara.

"A-a-a-ku menc-c-cintai-m-mu, hiks,"

Dia menangis lagi, menangis tanpa air mata karena, air matanya sudah terkuras habis.

###

**_No one knows about my heart_**

**_That I may look like I'm smiling but I'm really not smiling_**

**_When I look at you_**

**_When I look at you_**

**_I can see you crying _**

**_Love is painful, more painful_**

**_When I look at you_**

**_Baby look at me_**

###

Ibu Chanyeol dan kakak perempuan Chanyeol, Park Yu Ra, hari ini datang dari Amerika Serikat untuk melihat keadaan Hara, mereka ingin bertemu kekasih Chanyeol yang selalu Chanyeol banggakan jika mereka mengobrol di skype.

"Are you Chanyeol's girlfriend?" tanya Ibu Chanyeol berhati-hati sambil melihat ke arah Hara.

"Hihihi, yes Mom, I'm Chanyeol's girlfriend," jawab Hara sambil mengembangakan sebuah senyuman, walau terlihat jelas dari matanya bahwa dia hanya menatap kosong.

Ibu Chanyeol memeluk Hara tiba-tiba, "Aku tahu ini berat untukmu, kau gadis yang kuat, aku yakin kau bisa menghadapi ini, aku yakin,"

Air mata Hara seperti tak bisa tertahankan lagi, dia menangis, menangis untuk kesekian kalinya. Menangisi kekasihnya yang sudah berada di dunia lain.

Park Yu Ra, kakak Chanyeol, menghampiri Hara yang masih menangis dipelukan Ibu Chanyeol.

"Kau kekasih Chanyeol? Huh, ternyata adikku benar-benar hebat dalam memilih seorang kekasih,"

Ibunda Chanyeol dan Hara melepaskan pelukan mereka, Hara melihat ke arah Yura, "Terima kasih, Unnie, hahaha,"

Yura hanya melihat Hara dengan tatapan kasihan, dia memeluk Hara seperti yang dilakukan Ibundanya terlebih dahulu. "Aku mohon jangan berpura-pura lagi, aku tau kenyataan ini sangat menyakitkan untukmu,"

Dan lagi, Hara menangis di pelukan Yura.

###

**_This might be the last time we say goodbye_**

**_This might be the last time we say goodnight_**

**_This might be the last time _**

**_This might be the last time_**

**_This might be the last time we say goodbye_**

**_This might be the last time we say goodnight_**

**_This might be the last time _**

**_This might be the last time_**

###

"Good night, babe,";"Hara, aku mencintaimu,";"Aku mencintaimu Jung Ha Ra,";"Goodbye, Hara,"

Kata-kata itu mungkin adalah kata-kata terakhir Chanyeol yang paling berharga bagi Hara. Walaupun hanya singkat, tapi bagi Hara itu adalah kata-kata yang sangat berarti. Jika ia bisa memutar waktu, mungkin ia akan melakukan pencegahan yang lebih agar Chanyeol tidak pergi.

Bagaimana lagi... penyesalan selalu datang terakhir bukan?

###

**_Look into your eyes_**

**_Let it rain, Let it rain_**

**_Look up at the sky_**

**_Let it rain, Let it rain_**

**_Rain rain rain rain_**

**_Wash away the pain_**

**_Let it rain, Let it rain_**

###

Hara berjalan-jalan di bukit kecil yang sepi, tempat Chanyeol dan Hara bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

Cuaca yang mendung tidak menyebabkan Hara berhentu berkeliling bukit indah ini. Ia hanya berharap bahwa ia bisa bertemu Chanyeol lagi disini.

Hujan tiba-tiba datang dengan sangat deras membuat tubuh Hara penuh basah kuyup, ia memang membiarkan air hujan ini membasahi tubuhnya. Ia berharap bahwa hujan ini bisa menghapuskan semua lukanya dan tidak membuatnya semakin terpuruk dengan keadaan ini.

"Park Chan Yeol-ah, I love you. I love you so much more than you know that,"

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**FIN**_

* * *

R

E

V

I

E

W

?

Maafkan hamba jika ff ini sangatlah buruk :|

You should know I'm a newbie and this is my debuted ff xD hehehe


End file.
